Battle From Freedom (Halo Reach AU)
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Agora Kengne Una Spartan Generación IV es Asignada a Noble junto a su mejor amiga y Hermana menor Sarabi Kengne También Generación IV, durante su estadía con Noble de dan cuenta que no están Libres que son marionetas de ONI, Agora está empeñada en desistir de ONI y a esa causa se le Une Carter, Jorge, Jun y Seis. CarterxOcxThorne
1. Noble Team

Ree-subiendo Batalla por la libertad ahora con otro titulo, también hice revisión ortográfica, fic publicado en la Cuenta AgoraDameron (Perdida) y en mi cuenta de Wattpad AylenBravoMedel, para que no digan que estoy copiando la novela, el 4to capitulo oficial de este fic aun lo estoy escribiendo solo tengo hasta el 3° capitulo listo y publicado mas uno adicional el cual no publicare aqui ya que es un capitulo donde explico el origen de las protagonistas.

 **Los personajes de Halo no me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de Bungie.**

* * *

Capítulo 01: Noble Team

Agora miraba el atardecer con una sonrisa, le recordaba a sus tierras a su tribu, si esta hermosa Spartan pertenecía a una de las pocas tribus que no había desaparecido con el avanzar de las ciudades incluso el jefe la había llegado a considerar su hija. Estaba tan sometida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de su Comandante.

-en que tanto piensas Kengne-  
-En mi Tribu Señor-respondió ella aun mirando el horizonte  
-Reach un planeta Hermoso, no crees-  
-sí, pero nada se compara con las llanuras de África o las que van quedando-

Carter miraba cada centímetro de la Joven, ella era perfecta una sonrisa hermosa, su perfil era perfecto, unos ojos profundos, ella una mujer Exótica par ser de padre congoleño y madre turca, tomó la mano de la chica acariciando la con su pulgar, pero ella retiró su mano con delicadeza.

-no es correcto, le hacemos daño a alguien más-  
-Agora por favor, no puedo verla más haya que una amiga, si la viera como mujer créeme que no estaría aquí confesando mis sentimientos hacia ti-

La Joven soltó un quejumbroso suspiro, como le explicaba que ella también tenía sentimientos hacia él, pero no podía hacerle daño Kat, por más que no se lleven bien, no podía estar con Carter.

-Lo lamento, códigos de equipo son códigos-dicho eso ella se fue dejando a Carter solo

Kat había visto la escena, quizás si ella tenía sentimientos hacia Carter, pero él se había encargado de mostrarle que la estimaba como amiga y compañera, cuando la castaña entró la interceptó de camino a su cuarto.

-Agora quiero hablar contigo-  
-Si Kat, que puedo hacer por ti-  
-ven acompáñame a mi cuarto-

La joven siguió a la Spartan hasta su cuarto, la mujer cerró la puerta, Agora se puso nerviosa quizás Kat le iba a recriminar otro error en el campo de batalla.

-Vi lo que pasó entre tú Carter-  
-Tranquila no me tienes que repetir que me aleje de el-  
-Yo...sé que él no me de la misma manera que ti, si tú sientes lo mismo por él, solo te pediré que lo hagas feliz-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, Ósea que todo su trabajo de ocultar sus sentimientos para no tener problemas con ella se había ido a la misma mierda en ese momento, no sabía si quería matarla o abrazarla.

\- ¿Es todo? -Pregunto desinteresada  
-Si es todo Kengne-

Agora se acercó a la puerta y tomó el pomo y lo giro para salir de esa habitación, al salir de topo con Emile.

-Has Visto a Sarabi-

Iba a abrir la boca, pero frunció el ceño, sabía que no podía vigilar las relaciones de su hermana, pero no le gustaba en lo que se estaba metiendo con Emile, lanzó un suspiro pesado y se encogió de forma de respuesta, de verdad no quería a Emile con su hermana, pero no podía hacer nada.

-más te vale que no lastimes a Sarabi-  
-Sabes que aún que me cueste admitirlo, lo que tengo con tu hermana es más que sexo casual-  
-eso lo sé, por lo mismo te pido que cuides de ella-

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y empezaron a reír, Emilie ya no era el mismo imbécil que no hablaba con nadie aún que todavía quedaba algo de ese idiota, pero era parte de su esencia.

La castaña fue a la cocina para comer algo, lo que vio la hizo soltar un gruñido, Carter posó sus ojos en ella una sonrisa sé dibujo en los labios del Spartan, ella solo desvío la mirada un poco molesta.

-Agora Podemos Hablar-  
-Ahora No señor, con el debido respeto quiero comer algo-

Carter solo asintió, le enfermaba que se comportara de esa manera, él quería hacerla entrar razón, pero ella solo lo evitaba, su paciencia se agotaba tenía que hacerla abrir los ojos o más bien su corazón.

El Día pasó dándole paso a la noche, Noble estaba cenando lo que había cocinado Aoki la esposa de Jorge y Scodo del equipo, Carter no podía dejar de mirar a cierta castaña que ni la hora le daba, Jackson o Jack como le decían Agora y Sarabi no dejaba de mirar a Kath, Sarabi la hermana menor de Agora se percató de la tensión amorosa entre las parejas.

-Bueno, Yo me voy, ¿Emile Guapo vienes? -  
-Claro Hermosa-Una sonrisa burlona podía verse en los labios de ambos Spartans

Agora por su parte solo se limitó a Fingir una sonrisa, Quería estar con Carter, quería que él la hiciera su mujer, pero era muy orgullosa como para admitirlo. Poco a poco fueron quedando Carter y ella solos.

\- ¿me dejaras hablar? -  
-No hay nada que Hablar, pero si gusta lo discutimos más tarde-  
-Yo no quiero discutir nada, Quiero de mostrarte quien manda en este equipo a mi habitación ahora-ordenó Carter

Ahora sí era el fin, _"ah estúpida Agora deja tu orgullo de lado y deja que de duro en la cama",_ Su cabeza la regaño y le encontró la razón, adiós orgullo bienvenido sumisión; siguió a Carter hasta la habitación, sabía que al día siguiente no podría moverse. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Carter cerró con seguro la puerta provocando que la chica pasara Saliva.

-Te quiero...te quiero para mí-  
-Carter...yo...-La chica no termino la frase porque Carter tenía sus labios sobre los de ella.

Poco a poco fue correspondiéndole el beso a nivel de que este se tornó más salvaje, Las manos de Carter Divagaron por el cuerpo de la castaña sacándole uno que otro gemido, bajo por el cuello de ella y arranco la primera prenda de ella para seguir bajando.

-Me tienes loco-  
-Te quiero, ya no puedo dejar que mi orgullo me gane-  
-no lo hagas, te puedo hacer muy feliz-

Agora abrazo con fuerza a Carter, este puso su nariz en el cuello de ella sintiendo ese aroma a miel y crema.

-Estoy lista, lista para entrégame a ti-

Carter tomó la cara de ella y la beso lenta y suavemente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, bajo sus besos por el cuello de ella haciéndola suspirar, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella apegándola a él haciendo la gemir.

-Ah...Carter-

Carter se quitó la camiseta puso contra el muro a la chica, le bajó los pantalones y se quitó los suyos.

Aoki daba un paseo nocturno para conciliar el sueño, sintió los fuertes brazos de su esposo abrazarla por la espalda, ella soltó una risita se giró para verlo y pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos se acercó para besarlo.

\- ¿porque tan Sola mi Flor de Sakura? -  
-no podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo-  
-Quieres dormir conmigo, recuerda que soy un oso-Jorge tomó el mentón de su mujer  
-no es mala idea-

Jun tenía una animada conversación con su esposa que se encontraba en casa a la espera de bebés gemelos, cada de vez en cuando sonreía, en verdad los Spartans que se habían casado la gran parte con Oficiales de la Unsc o con Spartans eran feliz y rendían más en misiones.

 _-Hey campeón aún falta para que los bebés lleguen, no te perderás el parto-_  
-Mi hermosa Johanna quiero estar ahí para cuidarte a ti a nuestros hijos-  
 _-lo se amor, pero debes cumplir con los deberes, solo faltan dos meses para que vuelvas-_  
-dos meses es mucho, que pasa si los niños nacen antes de lo que habían dicho los médicos-  
 _-Eso no va a pasar Jun, los bebés están perfectamente como para que nazcan prematuros, tú tranquilo estás más nervioso que yo y eso que ambos somos primerizos-_

Jun Soltó una risa, en verdad extrañaba a su mujer, pero su deber era estar ahí, él sonrió y se despidió de su mujer advirtiéndole que se cuide y alimente bien, que por cualquier cosa llamara a los vecinos.

Los besos de Carter pasaban por la espalda de Agora, él comenzó a moverse con fuerza haciéndola gemir fuerte su nombre, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.


	2. Una líder naciente

Capítulo 02: Una Líder Naciente

Esa mañana Carter miraba detenidamente a la Spartan que dormía profundamente a su lado, había logrado hacerla su mujer, pero él quería más que simple Sexo, el, la amaba quería que ella fuera su compañera hasta el fin de sus días.

-Hey dormilona- Carter se acomodó sobre ella de forma que pudiera besar su mejilla

-Buenos días, espero que tenga una buena explicación de cómo saldré de su cuarto-

-eso no importa por el momento, lo que importa es que disfrutemos este momento juntos-beso el cuello de la castaña

-Hmm...Carter, tus besos hacen que pierda el control-Río ella

-entonces perdamos la cordura como anoche-

-Te quiero...-

Carter sonrió y giro a la chica para besarla y acariciar su mejilla, el derretiría el frío corazón de la Spartan, siguió su beso, pero esta vez era más romántico, más suaves, cargados del amor que le tenía.

-yo no te quiero...Agora yo estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que tú llegues a amarme alguna vez- Agora apartó la mirada

Ahí va de nuevo su orgullo no le permite abrir más su corazón, Carter comenzaba a desesperarse que habrá pasado para que ella se comporte así con el rechazándolo.

-Preciosa mírame, ¿Porque me rechazas? -

-Es complicado-

-alguien te hizo daño, Por favor Agora si no me cuentas cómo podré buscar la forma de hacerte feliz-

-Carter no lo entiendes...si te digo quien me lastimo...no habrá nada que puedas hacer-

-sabré la causa de tus rechazos y podré jugarme la más por derretir tu iceberg que tienes de corazón-

Oh, el Comandante se puso romántico e intentó tirar un chiste que no le resultó nada bien, pero para Agora la intención es lo que cuenta, ella tomó a Carter mientras giraba de modo que quedara ella arriba luego se acercó a los labios del Spartan mordiendo el labio inferior del hombre, comenzó a moverse sacándole uno que otro gemido y gruñido al Spartan.

\- ¿así que el comandante quiere sea más que su amante, pero él no me ha pedido ser su novia? -susurro Agora en los labios del moreno

-no necesito pedírtelo, te lo ordeno-la beso con Amor

-órdenes son ordenes- correspondió el beso a la vez que se movía más

-Ah...Mierda...Agora, no te detengas-la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla a moverse

-no, claro que no.…se lo está disfrutando y algo me dice que lleva 6 años pidiendo esto-

-Je...desde el primer día que te vi- ella sonrió victoriosa

Carter había logrado su cometido, pero aún no era suficiente él iba hacer que

Ella creyera nuevamente en el amor, no descuides tus deberes Carter, eres el líder de equipo quizás Agora sea una distracción. Carter sacudió la cabeza si era el líder del equipo, pero su corazón le decía más o menos algo parecido. No descuides tus deberes, pero Agora es la mujer que amas y quieres a tu lado, busca un apoyo para liderar el equipo en ella, ambos son líderes natos.

Después de su ardiente sesión de sexo Carter se levantó, pero sin antes besar la frente de Agora, ella sonrió ante el gesto.

-saldré primero, para que la teniente este tranquila-

-Búrlate, solo cuido tu…Tú sensual trasero de las malas lenguas-

\- ¿así que tengo un Sensual trasero eh? -

Ella lo miró de mala gana, en cualquier momento podría llegar y ella no quería que la vieran de esta forma, como su peor pesadilla alguien tocó la puerta, puso sentir como su alma salía de su cuerpo.

-Comandante, Un Pelican viene en camino con Majestic- se relajó al saber que era su hermana

-Está bien a y Sarabi no hagas chistes de lo que viste quiero hablar con noble primero- Agora frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa burlona de su hermana

-Claro Cuñado-se va riendo

-sabes que se lo irá a contar al soplón de Emile-

Carter soltó un gruñido y se acercó a Agora con una sonrisa para juntar sus labios en un dulce y cariñoso beso.

-solo espero que se lo tomen a bien-

El resto de Noble estaba en la cocina tomando sus respectivos desayunos, Sarabi entró con sus típicas sonrisas de buenos días.

-Si no fuera porque eres así pensaría que tuviste una larga noche con Emile-

-Jejeje, vaya que me conoces Jack-Sarabi Miró divertida a Seis

-Y que dijo el comandante-Hablo Jun

-Que estaba bien, va dar las órdenes de que es lo que tenernos que hacer-

Todos se miraron entre ellos, Carter es un poco irritable por las mañanas, pero tenían el tiempo suficiente para ordenar todo.

-Noble, estas serán sus deberes, Aoki y Sarabi se encargarán de la cocina eso incluye el almuerzo y las comidas correspondientes a su horario-

-Señor, Si Señor-

-Jun, tú y Jorge encárguense de que la base este limpia no quiero restos de ropa o basura quedo claro-

-Si Señor-

-Emilie, Kat y Seis encárguense del ayudar en lo que más puedan con el orden-

-Si-

-Agora tu Vienes conmigo- La castaña abrió los ojos como plato

Rayos un momento a solas con Carter no era bueno.

-Ven acompañe-

-Si Señor...-

Carter Camino a una oficina, vaya así que aquí es donde se esconde el comandante la mayor parte del tiempo una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de castaña, ahora sabía dónde buscar a Carter para joderlo un rato.

-por lo que veo tiene un desastre aquí señor-

-confió en ti para ordenar este papeleo-

-bien entonces manos a la obra-Sonrío la mujer

Ambos se dispusieron a ordenar los papeles y terminaron con tiempo de sobra por lo que Agora fue a ver en qué podía ayudar a los otros Spartans.

-Veo que Necesitan Ayuda-

-Si un poco-

-me dejan ayudarlos-Sonrío la chica

-Si-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Ella solo río y se pudo ayudar a sus amigos, los tres dejaron reluciente la base, solo faltaban unas horas para que Majestic llegara Carter les ordeno que se fueran a duchar.

-bien Noble el Equipo Majestic está por llegar, Dot podrías pasar lista-

-por su puesto señor-

-Gracias Dot-

-Katherine Noble 2-

-Aquí-

-Emile noble 4 y Jun Noble 3-

-Aquí- dijeron los dos Spartan

-Jorge Noble 5 y Aoki-

-aquí-

-Agora y Sarabi Kengne-

-Listas-

Todos se formaron para recibir a Majestic, Las hermanas estaban nerviosas, cuando recién se graduaron Ambas pasaron un tiempo con Majestic y se habían hecho amiga de Hoya y Grant, después de casi 8 años verían a sus amigos; el primero en bajar fue Thorne quien se acercó a Carter y estrecharon manos; Agora desvió la mirada a la vez que todos sus recuerdos de ese fatídico día volvían a su mente, aguanto las ganas de llorar pero no pasó desapercibida ante la mirada de Kath y Carter, luego Bajó Hoya y el resto del equipo Carter entró con Thorne sin antes que este le lanzara una mirada rápida a La castaña, Agora se sintió Las ganas de vomitar pero se las aguanto y corrió abrazar a Hoya.

\- ¡Hoya! -

\- ¡Cachorro! -

-te extrañe chocolate con pies-

-ah, Pero mírate eres toda una mujer-

-Ya no es un patito feo-hablo Grant

-sip, es un cisne-río Hoya

Los tres rieron, pero Agora notó que faltaba DeMarco miro a sus ex compañeros ellos le dieron a entender que Su líder ya no estaba entre ellos y quien comandaba Majestic Ahora era Gabriel Thorne.


	3. Majestic

Capítulo 03: Majestic

Grant, Hoya y Agora se ponían al día de sus hazañas como Spartans, si había algo que extrañaban eran sus charlas, Kath se acercó a Agora.

-Podemos hablar-El tono de Kath era preocupado

-Es por mi reacción al ver a Thorne cierto-

-Descuida Noble dos ya lo sabemos-

-De acuerdo...pero de verdad no soy solo yo la quiere hablar con ella-

-Descuida vamos, los chicos se irán a hablar con Sarabi-

Amabas Spartan se acercaron a la sala de Reuniones donde vieron a un Serio y Molesto Carter.

-Comandante, Porque esa Cara Larga-Agora se acercó a él

-Thorne...Dime que fue lo que te hizo-Soltó de golpe Carter

-Yo...no había querido hablar de eso-

-Quedamos en que me ibas a contar, nunca pensé que avía sido algo tan grave-

-Comandante yo...-Agora Agacho la mirada

-Kath déjanos solos-

-Kath Por favor no te vayas-Pidió Agora

-Quiero hablar a solas contigo Agora-

-Yo no quiero hablar de esto a solas con un hombre-ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas querían salir

La mirada de Carter se tornó más dura, Agora sacó un poco de valor para desafiar a Carter.

-Crees que la regañen-Jun miro a Jorge

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo importante-

-Ella no se veía muy contenta con que el comandante la llamara- Hablo La castaña menor

-Sarabi sabes que Carter Está obsesionado con tu hermana-

-No, enserio-Ella Miró sarcástica a Jun haciendo que este Riera.

-solo decía no sabía que lo habías notado-

Agora Ignoró a todo el mundo y se fue a encerrar a en su cuarto, que se creía que por a ver tenido relaciones con el dos veces ya se creía su dueño, su mirada dura e impotente sobre ella, las lágrimas la traicionaron se hizo un ovillo sus recuerdos la atormentaban; cómo va a ser una buena Spartan si no dejar de llorar podía estos eran los momentos en que desearía tener a su madre con ella, quizás le hacía falta una figura materna lástima que no había nadie en quien buscar eso, no se dio cuanta pero sintió la voz de Dot llamándola.

-Spartan Agora, no debes llorar, no es digno de un Spartan-

-de Un Spartan III Dot, yo estoy más ligada a mis sentimientos-

-El Comandante la Ama, quizás no fue la forma de pedirle que le contara lo que está pasando-

-Yo...no sé qué decir ante todo esto Dot-

-Téngale paciencia, esto es nuevo para él, dos Spartan IV no son fáciles de que tomen órdenes a menos que sean ONI, sólo dele tiempo el comenzará a comportarse como un humano y no como Spartan-pudo imaginarse una sonrisa de la IA

-Gracias Dot-

Se calmo fue al baño para lavar su cara

Y volvió con el resto de sus compañeros, para su sorpresa Carter también estaba más calmado, ella se acercó a Madsen quien le dio un gran abrazo de oso.

-creciste mucho en estos 6 años, eres toda una Mujer-Río el Spartan

-que tienen con qué ya no sea una niña-Agora Alzó una ceja

-que ya estás para casarte-Río Sarabi alzando las cejan en señal de lo que había pasado con Carter

Así que está en Edad para casarse, una imagen de Agora con un vestido de novia cruzó por su mente no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen.

-Comandante borre esos pensamientos pervertidos de mi hermana-Se burló Sarabi

-Y que te hace pensar que son Pervertidos-Carter la encaro

-Su sonrisa lo delata, puede que haya sido algo inocente que luego se tornó pervertido-río ella

Tenía razón, pero vamos él no era el único Emile se devoraba con la mirada a Sarabi, Jorge...todos saben que detrás de esa personalidad Amble se escondía un hombre deseoso de tener a su mujer en su cama, Jun Podría tener una apetencia de que no mata a una mosca, pero si su esposa estaba en New Harmony en casa esperando Mellizo eso hablaba mucho de cómo era Jun en privado, seis venga se les notaba a leguas que estaba enamorado de Kath, pero no podía decir si era o no como el resto de

Sarabi miró a Seis y se acercó a él, esos dos se habían vuelto aliados en las bromas, sus miraban lo decía todo algo planeaban y no era nada bueno, Kath ya se sabía las bromas de esos dos como la Palma de su mano, les lanzó una mirada rápida, pero vio que ya no estaban, los busco con la mirada, cuando se dio cuenta ambos estaban detrás de Madsen haciendo caras chistosas haciendo reír a parte de noble y Majestic.

-eh de que se ríen-

-Mira hacia tras Madsen-

El Spartan se giró y se encontró con Seis y Sarabi no pasaron ni dos segundos para el saliera tras los dos Spartan haciendo reír a todos, no se dio cuenta que Sarabi usó un clon holográfico y chocó contra la pared haciendo que todos explotaran en risas

-ja ja que chistoso-

-admítelo Tony fue chistoso-río la morena

-yo te mostraré lo que es chistoso-

Madsen tomó a Sarabi haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella pedía ayuda entre risas, Emile miraba molesto la escena hasta que se levantó y tomo a Sarabi apartando a Madsen de ella.

-que no escuchaste que no quería cosquillas-

-Calma, solo era un juego-río Madsen

-Hey Tigre relájate-Sarabi abrazo a Emile besando su cuello

-No me gustan esos juegos-Dijo Emile abrazando más a Sarabi

Emile celoso, eso no era bueno, bueno para Sarabi ya que eso solo significaba una cosa, Ella miró al moreno y este la

Beso apasionado como si estuviera marcando territorio ante Madsen.

-se divierten Spartans, Porque Holland quiere hablar con ambos equipos-

-Gracias Dot, Ya oyeron Noble a la sala de Reuniones-

-Majestic En marcha-

Ambos equipos se reunieron para escuchar a Holland.

-Noble, Majestic es de su importancia que vuelvan al campo de batalla, lo antes posible-

-Diga Coronel que pasa-

-anoche perdimos contacto con el equipo Osiris en un pequeño planeta Llamado Imnus, tampoco pudimos comunicarnos con la Infinity-

-Señor diga que debemos hacer y lo aremos- dijo Thorne

-deben viajar a Imnus, lamentablemente Imnus no es una colonia de La Unsc por lo que tendrán que hablar primero con la reina de aquel planeta-

-entendió señor, no se preocupe buscaremos a nuestros compañeros- Hablo Carter

Ya tenían la misión partirían en una hora así que tenían una hora para preparar sus cosas y ponerse sus armaduras y estar 100% listos para partir a la misión.

\- ¿Todo en Orden? -

\- ¿Se te pasaron los celos? -

-Preciosa, no me gusta que otro hombre te mire no quiero compartirte con nadie-

Emilie se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirando a Sarabi. Carter llamó a noble para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Bien equipo, en marcha-

-Buena Suerte Noble-

-En marcha-Ordenó Carter

Los dos equipos subieron al Pelican y se pusieron en marcha al pequeño Planeta.


	4. Operación Salvemos a Osiris (parte 1)

Los Spartans llegaron al nuevo planeta, Carter le Ordenó a Agora que aterrizara el Pelican en un claro no muy lejos del castillo.

—Recuerden a que venimos, nos asignaremos compañeros, Kath y Seis ustedes dos juntos—

—Grant tu Iras con Noble 3—Dijo Thorne

—Agora Tu conmigo, Jorge irás con Hoya, Emile con Sarabi—

—Madsen tú conmigo—Dijo Thorne

Sarabi, Agora y Emile miraron divertidos a Kath y Seis, mientras hacían ruidos de besos a la vez que se reían.

—O se callan o cuando volvamos a la base les pondré escremento de Moa en sus camas—Amenazo

—Por mí no hay problema, no sería la primera vez que duermo con Escremento de Animal—río Sarabi

—bueno Noble Anandando—Carter Miro a Agora y ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Ambos equipos caminaban por el denso bosque, pero Hoya cayó en una Trampa.

—ah, lo que me faltaba—

—a ver déjame ayudarte—Agora sacó su cuchillo y corto la cuerda

—Gracias Cachorro—

—No hay de Qué—

El grupo siguió caminado cuando llegaron a la entrada del Enorme Castillo.

—Alguien tiene más lujos que la realeza terrestre—

–Estuvo de más ese chiste Madsen–Dijo Agora tocando la puerta

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un pasillo y casadas a su alrededor, la gente los miraba de manera temerosa, Sarabi y Su hermana se miraron entendiendo que no acostumbraban a tener muchos extranjeros.

–Solo sigan su camino, no se distraigan–Ordenó Cárter

–No me has dicho nada desde la base preciosa Agora–

–¡Cárter!–Agora llamó la Atención de su comandante

–Ven aquí conmigo, Agora– Cárter miro a Gabriel

La Spartan se acercó a su comandante tomando su mano disimuladamente, Cárter entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ya casi anochecía, a medida que avanzaban se dejaban ver edificaciones como las de la Tierra o las de Reach, cuando dieron con el castillo era de un estilo clásico, pero de una vista muy bella.

Cuando por fin fueron recibidos por la reina, la gran parte de los hombres soltaron un "Es Hermosa", ambos equipos quitaron sus cascos dejando ver sus estupidas caras de pervertidos, Agora desvió la mirada molesta, no tenía ni que mirar a Cárter, para adivinar que no podía quitar la mirada del Gran escote que llevaba el vestido de la mujer.

–por lo que mis guardias me han dicho vienen por sus amigos–

–Así es Señora–Dijo Cárter

–Bien, pero no podrán salir esta noche, mis tierras son peligrosas de noche, Gülza lleva a los invitados a las habitaciones para que descansen–

–Si Señora–

Todos los spartans le agradecieron a la reina su hospitalidad, Cárter Tomó la mano de Agora para llevarla con el, la castaña solo refunfuñaba ante las actitudes del Spartan, Lo amaba pero odiaba a la vez.

–hay habitaciones de a dos y de a tres–Dijo la Doncella de la reina

–Bueno ya está claro quienes quedarán con quien-Río Hoya

–Si lo dices por mí, no es chistoso Hoya–Dijo molesta Agora

–No todo gira entorno a ti Agora–Dijo Kath Molesta

Agora iba a decir que prefería compartir habitación con Hoya y Grant pero Cárter se adelantó en decir que compartiría la habitación con el, Por otro lado Jun estaría con Kath y Seis, Emile con Sarabi, Madsen, Thorne y Jorge estarían en otra y por Último Hoya y Grant estarían juntos, una vez asignadas las habitaciones la doncella les entrego a las cuatro mujeres ropa para dormir y a los hombres también.

–Es increíble me encanta el camisón–Dijo Sarabi mirando la prenda entregada

–No lo sé, es algo provocativa–La castaña mayor no estaba segura de sí usarlo y mandar a Cárter a dormir al sofá o improvisar algo para dormir

Los spartans entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Agora estaba en el baño mirándose al espejo, seguía pensando que era demasiado provocativo, salió del Baño y se encontró con cárter de espaldas mirando por la ventada, trató de ser sigilosa para que el no se diera cuenta, pero no pudo su deseo de abrazarlo fue más fuerte que la razón.

–Sabes que no usaras ese camisón esta noche–Dijo el Spartan tomando una de las manos de la chica

–Lo siento, no quise comportarme de mala manera, no fue correcto, tú solo quieres que sea feliz–Dijo ella

–Agora, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, como dijiste solo quiero hacerte feliz— Cárter tomo a la chica y la beso, mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes del camisón de ella, la pasion invadio el cuerpo de ambos.

Sarabi y Kath eran las unicas con la mente en Osiris, algo no estaba bien, como es que un equipo donde su lider era un ex ONI, ademas porque la reina no los dejo ir, son Spartans pueden estar toda una noche sin dormir.

—Emile, estas despierto—

—No...—

La chica rodó los ojos y tiro de las Sábanas del moreno haciendo que este la mirara enojado pero luego noto que Sarabi no estaba bien así que la invito a dormir con el. Por otro lado Aoki y Jorge hablaban de su futuro juntos de que pasaría de después de esta misión, ambos querían hijos, vivir en una granja en Reach. Emile miraba a Sarabi y se preguntaba si estaba listo para pasar al siguiente nivel, si estaba listo para dejar toda una vida solitaria y mujeres de una noche para ser de una sola mujer hasta que la muerte que los separe.

La noche paso dándole paso a la mañana, cuando todos estaban por partir la reina insistió en que tomarán desayuno, algo no estaba bien la reina era demasiado cordial con ellos un poco fría con los hombres pero aún así se daba muchas molestias.

—algo no me cuadra—Hablo por fin Agora

—La reina es muy cordial, algo trama—Kath miro a Agora

—porque tanta preocupación por unos forasteros—

—creen que nos este reteniendo—Carter miro a las dos Spartan

—Yo digo que no es por eso, le tiene que a ver gustado uno de nosotros—Sarabi y sus conclusiones

—Sarabi eso no...—Agora interrumpido a Kath

—porque no, Son atractivos—

Carter miró a cada uno, Agora tenía razón, podría aprovechar su belleza para distraernos y hacer lo mismo que Hizo con Osiris, se llevó las manos a la cara y miro la cara de molestia de Kath.

—Entonces dicen que podría usar su belleza en nuestra contra, hay que partir lo más pronto posible—Dijo Cárter

—creo que sus conclusiones son muy infantiles—Kath miro molesta a Agora

—Tienes algo que compartir Noble 2—Thorne miro a Kath

–tal vez, planea algo contra nosotras—

—Aun que los pueblerinos no soy muy amistosos, es más nos miraron con temor—Dijo Grant

Agora le dio la razón a su ex compañera, Los pueblerinos fueron bastante tímidos al momento de ver los llegar, Cárter Lanzó un suspiro pesado, La castaña mayor tomo la mano del Spartan para calmarlo un poco, Cárter sonrió ante el contacto de ella.

—Es hora de partir—dicho y hecho todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se encaminaron a la entrada donde se encontraron a la reina

—Los caminos son peligroso, mi hija los acompañara y los guiará donde están sus amigos—

—muchas gracias su majestad—Agora agradeció las molestias de la mujer

—mucho gusto Spartan, Soy Meredith la princesa de este pleneta, los caminos son peligroso y muy tramposos así que por eso los acompañaré y donde están sus amigos deben de ser muy cuidadosos—

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha para rescatar a Osiris, Agora tenía un mal presentimiento, porque la Unsc mandaría a Osiris a un planeta fuera de los parámetros de la Unsc, sobre todo sin un representante diplomático.


	5. Operación Salvemos a Osiris (parte 2)

Sarabi, Grant y la princesa Meredith hablaban mientras Caminaban, Por otro lado Sarabi no dio mas y callo al suelo cansada, haciendo que todos la mirarán.

—Comandante, haré lo que quiera pero por favor descansemos—

—Esta bien, Demos un tiempo para recuperar fuerzas—Dijo Cárter sentadadose en una roca

-Lo amo comandante, en verdad lo necesitaba- dijo quitándose el casco

Emile se sentó junto a su novia, seis se acerco a Kath a Agora sentándose junto a ellas pero Agora no tardó en empezar a escalar un árbol como si de un felino se tratara a lo que su hermana no tardo con las burlas y apodos solo para incomodar a Carter.

—Tienes un lindo trasero hermana—Río Sarabi Agora le lanzó una fruta del árbol dando en la cabeza de su hermana

— ¿Viste algo Agora?— pregunto Aoki

—solo un extenso y frondoso bosque...esperen ¿son dragones? —

— ¿nunca había visto dragones en su vida Spartan? —

—Creíamos que los dragones eran un mito o mejor dicho un cuento— Dijo Jun

Agora Bajo del árbol y de paso tomo una fruta del árbol y se la mostró a Meredith y ella le dio el consentimiento de comerla con una sonrisa a lo que Aoki trató de sacar más para ser ayudada por su esposo.

— Gracias cariño— Aoki beso con dificultad a Jorge

—De nada mi flor de Sakura—

—Toma come está muy rica— Agora le dio la mitad de su fruta a Carter

—Gracias, espero no enfermarme—

—tiene un efecto secundario en las mujeres pero es difícil que ocurra—

Todos miraron a la chica y esta se puso nerviosa ante las miradas de los oficiales y les explicó que el efecto que tenían era que la mujer se tornaba algo melosa y que era usada en la época de luna azul para hacer brebajes de fertilidad las mujeres se quedaron pensativas ante lo dicho, ¿una bebida que te daba fertilidad?, podría ser eso posible tenían que conseguir las semilla de aquella fruta y la receta de aquella bebida.

—Bien es momento de seguir el trayecto antes de que oscurezca, esta vez Jorge y yo iremos adelante— Dijo Carter

—Seis te molesta que vaya atrás contigo— Agora se acercó a su compañero

— Claro pero ira Thorne también, por lo que se tú y él no se llevan bien—

—Demonios, si voy con Jorge y Carter sospecharan que hay algo entre el comandante y yo—

—Cosa que si hay, no creas que no note cuando se tomaron las manos y las miradas que se dan, descuida yo te protejo de Thorne— Seis era un gran compañero, el lobo solitario encontró manada y ahí se quedo aún que aún mantenía ese no sé que del viejo seis

Después de una larga caminata llegaron a una cueva, Jorge encendió las luces de su casco y miro el interior era extraño no parecía una cueva, es más tenía un parecido a la base subterránea de ONI en Reach no fue hasta que Sarabi gritó disparando y un grupo de Soldados ONI rodearon a ambos Equipos y trataron de tomar los prisioneros.

—Equipo Noble queda detenido y serán juzgados—

— ¿Bajo qué cargos?— Pregunto Carter Calmado

—Por la desaparición de todo el Equipo Osiris— Respondió una voz femenina

—es imposible se nos asignó esta misión de buscar a Osiris de parte del Almirante Holland— Thorne Miró molesto a la mujer

—Princesa Meredith te debemos una disculpa por sospechar de tu madre—Se disculpó Kath

—ellos son invitados y protegidos de Imnus y ustedes no tienen derecho a tocarles un pelo y se les ordena que también liberen al equipo se hace llamar Osiris—hablo la princesa

El soldado miro a la mujer que furiosa dio la orden de que liberen a Noble y a Osiris. Cuando ambos equipos estuvieron libres volvieron al palacio pero no se esperaban que una los cortaría camino y que de ella bajo un hombre "disfrazado" de Pantera.

—Vengan suban—

— ¿Es de Imnus, podemos confiar en usted?— Dijo Emile

Agora y Sarabi se acercaron al hombre y lo abrazaron y luego hicieron un saludo extraño, entonces Noble entendió que era de la tierra y que era un amigo de las hermanas.

—¿Me dejaras pilotear?—

—Solo no la estrelles Agora— Hablo la piloto

—Chicos les presento a T'Challa el Rey de nuestra tribu—

—Equipo Noble, vine apenas recibí el llamado de su almirante—

—dejaremos a la princesa en casa e iremos a Nuestro Hogar— Dijo Agora

—Como si la nave no tiene controles— Madsen miro la nave

—Tu confía Spartan, ya puedes poner en marcha la nave Agora—

Agora agradeció y puso en marcha la nave y no tardaron en llegar al palacio pero Kath no dejaba de preguntar cómo podía pilotear la nave sin controles y en posición de meditación.

—es por estos brazaletes, Son perlas Kimoyis y son originarias de nuestra tribu—Hablo T'Challa

—Gato porque no le dices a nuestro comandante que tiene que hacer para casarse con mi hermana—

—Sarabi el que debe pasar las pruebas es tu novio y si estoy enterado de todo lo que pasa—

— ¿no te gusta andar de Burlona?, mira como terminas, yo no te enseñe a ser así Sarabi— la regaño la mujer

Carter no entendía nada, de que hablaba Sarabi y quienes eran estas personas o mejor dicho que relación tenía el hombre con Agora porque se trataban con tanta confianza...

—Comandante, creo que el equipo debe saber lo que pasa entre usted y Agora—Seis miro a su comandante

—Ya te contó—

—no me di cuenta solo, son muy obvios, las tomadas de mano, las miradas incluso la cercanía que tienen los delatan—

—Con lo que acaba de pasar no es seguro como no es seguro volver a Reach—

Dejaron a la princesa en el palacio y se despidieron de la reina pidiéndole disculpas por juzgarla, aclararon muchas dudas que surgieron por su tan grata hospitalidad y amabilidad. Madsen y Hoya rompieron más de un corazón pero la cuestión ahora era que tendrían que buscar respuestas de porque ONI los quería bajo arresto, aún que no esperaban que las respuesta irían a ellos.

—Señor un mensaje del capitán Keyes— dijo Kath

—oí bien dijiste ¿Keyes?—Carter tomó el comunicador

—Comandante Carter, Supe que ONI intentó arrestarlos—

—Si señor, por lo que veo las noticas vuelan rápido—

—Se les ordena volver a Reach lo más pronto posible, ya hablaremos de lo sucedido—

—y yo que quería ir a casa—Sarabi Hace puchero

—Ya tendrás otra oportunidad, bien cambio de Rumbo a Reach— Agora cambió las coordenadas a las de Reach

Les esperaba un largo viaje, el pelican en el que viajan en un principio sería usado por Osiris mientras que ellos habían perdido su nave por culpa de ONI. Nadie dijo nada a excepción de Sarabi que canto la gran parte del viaje, nadie quería hablar ya que en sus cabezas estaba lo que había pasado, ONI quería a Noble fuera del camino...pero si no era ONI ¿y era alguien con tanto odio en su interior que no soportaba la idea de ver a otros oficiales ser felices o que estaba encontra de que los Spartan eran humanos y no máquinas?


End file.
